


Эксклюзивное предложение Тони Старка, от которого Гарольд Мичам отказался бы, будь у него хоть немного здравого смысла

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Surprise Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони Старк совершенно не выглядит убитым горем





	Эксклюзивное предложение Тони Старка, от которого Гарольд Мичам отказался бы, будь у него хоть немного здравого смысла

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, обсценная лексика

Они опоздали самую малость: в самый раз, чтобы не показаться излишне чопорными, но и не так, чтобы пытаться произвести фурор своим появлением. Гарольд только надеялся, что те люди, ради которых он сюда пришёл, в свою очередь не опоздают слишком сильно. Даже снаружи особняка было шумно — приёмы у Старков всегда потрясали своим размахом, а то, что устроил их сын, получив в наследство миллионы, не шло ни в какое сравнение, — но в самом начале можно было и не надеяться застать в парке хоть кого-то важного.

— Ах, дорогой, у меня такое чувство, что здесь весь город. Ты только посмотри на всех этих людей! Надо было надеть брильянты…

Гарольд в пятый раз за вечер напомнил себе, что красивая жена — важный атрибут образа успешного бизнесмена, и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, дорогая. Когда нас в следующий раз пригласят на поминки, на тебе будут бриллианты.

Та, похоже, не уловила сарказма. Или же проигнорировала его. Благодарно склонила голову, коснулась губами его пальцев и что-то сказала: Гарольд не расслышал, потому что в тот же момент в центре зала раздался взрыв, во все стороны разлетелись конфетти и серпантин, и оркестр грянул вальс.

Давным-давно, всего после второго приёма, Гарольд уяснил, что кружиться в танце — значительно безопаснее, чем прогуливаться с бокалом. Потому что пока вы танцуете, вы не пьёте и, следовательно, сохраняете здравый рассудок. А нормально работающая голова — одно из лучших преимуществ в мире больших денег. Тем более, в танце не нужно делать вид, что вы совершенно случайно подбираетесь ближе к хозяину праздника. Вы просто ведёте партнёршу сквозь толпу.

Вальс ещё звучал, когда Гарольд выпустил ладонь жены, передал ей бокал, подхваченный с одного из подносов, и прислушался к тому, что говорит Обадайя Стейн, рядом с которым ошивался уже заметно нетрезвый юный Старк. Ну ладно, Гарольд вряд ли был сильно его старше, если не принимать во внимание серьёзность. Тем более что сейчас, вблизи, Старк казался стариком: глубокие скорбные морщины у рта, залёгшие под глазами тени, красные прожилки в самих глазах… Будто ощутив пристальный взгляд, Старк сдвинул тёмные очки со лба, отгораживаясь от чужого любопытства, и повернулся к Гарольду.

— Привет, — вполголоса сказал он, отступая от собравшегося вокруг них со Стейном кружка. — Сделай вид, что ты меня похищаешь для очень важного делового разговора. Только не говори, что тебе действительно интересна вся эта муть о вложениях и военных контрактах, о которых тут толкует Оби. Такие как ты обычно сидят за большим столом, заваленным бумагами, а выбираются, только чтобы подписать мирное соглашение с новым партнёром над трупом несогласного бывшего.

Прежде чем Гарольд осознал хотя бы половину из сказанного, Старк уже подхватил его под локоть и потянул в сторону одной из многочисленных ниш, пока ещё большей частью свободных.

— Я тебя не знаю, но подозреваю, что ты из той толпы финансистов, что жаждут разведать, с какой стороны можно откусить от Старк Индастриз, пока я не подобрал вожжи, так некстати обронённые моим папашей, — протараторил Старк и едва ли не силой вложил Гарольду в руку бокал. Судя по форме, от шампанского содержимое бокала отделяло минимум три десятка градусов.

— Гарольд Мичам, — наконец-то представился Гарольд.

— Приятель Рэнда? Он сегодня тоже будет? Надеюсь, нет, потому что моё предложение рассчитано только на одного.

Сердце Гарольда гулко бухнуло в груди. Предложение. Предложение от Старка. Мечта всякого, кто вращается в деловых кругах, кроме тех идиотов, что полагают младшего заурядным прожигателем родительских денег.

— Как подобрался-то. Итак, ты хочешь трахнуть мою компанию. Вы с Рэндом. Верно?

Гарольд пожал плечами, не собираясь ни подтверждать, ни опровергать эту догадку.

Старк хмыкнул, поманил его в угол ниши, и Гарольд заворожённо прошёл следом за ним между диваном и креслом.

— Когда я был ребёнком, воспитатели предпочитали не жаловаться, что я куда-то пропадаю, чтобы их не уволили, — доверительно прошептал Старк, что-то нащупывая за портьерой. — Очень удобно, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся он, снова цапнул Гарольда за руку и шагнул в стену.

Шумный приём, оставленная посреди незнакомых людей жена, Обадайя Стейн и другие важные люди, с которыми Гарольд хотел встретиться, — всё было мгновенно позабыто, будто всё это существовало в какой-то отдельной вселенной. А прямо здесь был только узкий пыльный коридор, шумное азартное дыхание впереди и горячая рука, тянущая за собой.

Несколько десятков шагов следом за невидимым, но ощущаемым всем телом Старком, оглушительный щелчок и ослепляющий после полной темноты полумрак небольшой комнаты.

— Круто, да?! — шёпотом воскликнул Старк, когда деревянная панель за ними встала на место с уже более тихим щелчком.

Гарольд почесал свербящий от пыли нос, машинально отпил из бокала, который чудом умудрился не уронить и не расплескать, пока они пробирались в темноте, и закашлялся.

— Лучший виски из папашиных запасов. Гадость страшная, — поморщился Старк, отобрал бокал и сделал глоток с таким видом, будто надеялся, что там мгновенный яд или аква вита. Видимо, виски его разочаровал в обеих надеждах, потому что вернул бокал он с ещё большим омерзением на лице.

Очень хотелось напомнить о предложении, но Гарольд опасался, что может спугнуть удачу. Впрочем, когда Старк снова заговорил, происходящее окончательно перестало казаться реальностью.

— Что скажешь, если сейчас я предложу тебе трахнуть меня вместо того, чтобы пытаться откусить от Старк Индастриз? Двойной выигрыш: хороший секс и целые зубы.

Гарольд поперхнулся виски и поднял на Старка заслезившиеся глаза. Тот выглядел серьёзным, насколько только может выглядеть серьёзным юнец в расстёгнутом пиджаке и с пьяной усмешкой на лице. И почему-то у Гарольда даже мысли не возникло, что это заявление ему послышалось… или что в виски что-то подмешано и он бредит. И уж никак нельзя парой глотков объяснить то, что Гарольд кивнул.

— Знаешь, у тебя сейчас такое удивлённое лицо, будто какой-нибудь медиум захватил твоё тело и заставляет тебя делать что-то, чего ты сам делать не стал бы, — очень точно описал его состояние Старк. — Если не хочешь, можешь никого не трахать, кроме своей жены. Ты же с женой пришёл? Такая… — он пощёлкал пальцами, — в голубом и с золотой грудью!

Получается, Старк не просто видел его мельком, а ещё и запомнил платье, в котором была его жена? С чего бы такое внимание?

Видимо, этот вопрос отразился у Гарольда на лице — если отбросить мысль о телепатии, — потому что Старк шагнул вплотную к нему, снова вынул бокал у него из пальцев, отставил куда-то вбок и горячо зашептал, глядя в глаза:

— Я запал на твой профиль. Минут десять думал, как к тебе подобраться, всю голову сломал. А потом ты внезапно оказался рядом, и я просто не мог упустить такой шанс.

На сей раз Гарольд подавился просто воздухом — тот никак не проходил в сжатое спазмом горло.

— Не молчи, блядь! Хочешь послать, пошли прямо, — почти зло продолжил Старк, и вспышка чужого раздражения вернула Гарольду и контроль над собственным телом, и ощущение реальности происходящего, и целеустремлённость.

— Нет.

— Ну нет так нет, — пожал плечами Старк, отстраняясь и цепляя на лицо равнодушное выражение. — Я сейчас допью и верну тебя в…

— Нет, я не хочу тебя послать, — громко и чётко произнёс Гарольд, заглушая голос разума, призывающего вернуться в зал к жене и выжать всё возможное из вечеринки.

В следующий момент вкус виски у него во рту усилился, обжёг влагой чужого языка. Талию обвила крепкая рука, вторая вцепилась в затылок, не позволяя прервать поцелуй, грубый и нежный одновременно, потому что, даже несмотря на напор, губы Старка были слишком мягкими. И слишком сладкими для человека, который набрал в рот виски.

— И-де-аль-ный, — прошептал Старк прямо ему в рот, отделяя каждый слог покусыванием. Гарольд укусил в ответ, и Старк застонал так, будто ничего лучше с ним не случалось. Стон отозвался во всём теле, прокатился жаркой волной, смывая последнюю линию самообладания и здравомыслия, и Гарольд дал волю рукам.

Тело под накрахмаленной рубашкой и тонкой хлопковой майкой показалось горячее губ, а вжавшийся в пах сквозь двойной барьер белья и брюк член сулил самое сумасшедшее приключение в жизни Гарольда, и это возбуждало сильнее, чем смутная возможность урвать от пирога, который сейчас делили в бальном зале. Возможность, которой Гарольд был одержим, едва заполучив приглашение сюда.

Старк не стал заморачиваться с одеждой, просто приспустил с них обоих брюки — застёжки поддались с одного движения, как по волшебству, — убедился в том, что у Гарольда уже достаточно крепко стоит, развернулся к нему спиной и опёрся о комод. Гарольд открыл рот, чтобы спросить, уверен ли он, но Старк и здесь подумал наперёд.

— Надевай, вынимай и трахай, — сказал он, протягивая назад фольгированный квадратик. Спрашивать, что именно вынимать, Гарольд уже не стал: торчащую из задницы Старка петлю он разглядел даже не нагибаясь.

Понимание, что Старк всё это время ходил с пробкой в заднице, заставило и без того уже болезненно ноющий без внимания член дёрнуться и, похоже, ещё немного увеличиться от возбуждения. Гарольд раскатал себе по члену плотный кондом, подцепил пальцем упругую петлю, торчащую из Старка, и потянул. Пробка выскочила почти без сопротивления, непристойно — как будто что-то из того, что они здесь делали, можно было назвать пристойным! — чпокнула и бесшумно приземлилась на ковёр, соскочив с не успевших удержать её пальцев. Через пару секунд Гарольд о ней забыл, потому что внутри Старка было туго, жарко, гладко и настолько охуенно, что можно было забыть не только о чём-то столь незначительном, но и собственное имя.

— Двигайся, — рыкнул Старк, резко подаваясь назад. Гарольд сдвинул одну руку ему на поясницу, а второй крепче вцепился в задницу. И нажал, загоняя по самые яйца. Старк вздрогнул, охнул и нетерпеливо заёрзал, пытаясь двигаться самостоятельно.

— Стой спокойно, а то выскочит, — прохрипел Гарольд, на пробу качнулся взад-вперёд, потом ещё раз, с наслаждением запоминая протяжный всхлип, с каким Старк уткнулся лбом в стену, оставив попытки проявлять активность. — Молодец.

— Меньше трёпа, больше дела.

Гарольд, возможно, и съязвил бы что-то в ответ, но тут его нагнало понимание, что он трахает одного из самых значимых людей десятилетия, грёбаного миллионера, и в следующий момент он уже вколачивался в срывающегося на крик Старка так, будто вернулся на несколько лет назад, во времена, когда только открыл для себя секс. Он только надеялся, что это не закончится так же быстро, как в те самые времена, — это было бы крайне обидно.

Кончил он, конечно, раньше Старка, но тот, кажется, не заметил, беззастенчиво отдрачивая себе и сжимаясь на опадающем члене. Или ему было всё равно. Гарольд наклонился ниже, почти ложась на него, обхватил ладонью дёргающуюся в рваном ритме ладонь Старка, и буквально пару движений спустя тот затрясся и кончил.

— Слезь, — резко потребовал Старк, едва отдышавшись, и подкрепил просьбу — приказ? — пинком в голень.

Гарольд отодвинулся, придержав кондом, чтобы не оставить его в Старке. С ужасом смотрел, как Старк, упав на колени, нашаривает на полу пробку, полощет её в бокале с остатками виски и протягивает ему.

— Вставь, откуда достал, — всё так же безапелляционно заявил Старк, и Гарольд послушался, снова испытывая ощущение, что реальность размывается и становится похожей на абсурдный сон.

В повисшем напряжённом молчании они поправили одежду, и Гарольд уже было подумал, что будет ещё очень хорошо, если Старк выпустит его живым, когда тот снова заговорил.

— Круто трахаешься, но акция всё равно одноразовая. Ещё буквально пара слов, и я всё же провожу тебя обратно в зал, после чего ты забудешь о моём существовании.

Гарольд кивнул. К счастью, Старку этого вполне хватило, потому что говорить он был сейчас явно не в состоянии.

— Не подумай, что твои успехи в постели… то есть на комоде… В общем, не думай, что я повёлся на твой член, — начал Старк, и Гарольд почувствовал, как горят уши, хотя считал, что давно перерос любые поводы для смущения. Старк прочистил горло, потеребил нижнюю губу, не то собираясь с мыслями, не то тяня время, и всё же продолжил. — Не хочу обнадёживать, но если у меня будет что-то по зубам для вашей мелкой растущей шарашки, я пришлю тебе бумаги. Напрямую.

«Спасибо» здесь явно было лишним, поэтому Гарольд снова просто кивнул.

— Если, — повторил Старк, а затем качнулся к нему.

Гарольд качнулся навстречу, готовый к поцелую, но Старк вытянул руку куда-то ему за спину, и там что-то щёлкнуло.

Ну конечно, тайный проход. Гарольд мысленно фыркнул, презирая себя за промелькнувшую досаду, и посторонился, пропуская Старка в пыльную темноту первым.

Путь обратно показался значительно короче. И вовсе не оттого, что Гарольду хотелось оттянуть момент, когда ему придётся снова оказаться в обществе важных людей и их красивых жён. В обществе собственной красивой жены. Без Старка, о личном знакомстве с которым он и впрямь намеревался забыть.

Они пожали руки и разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Старк снова встал рядом со Стейном и сделал вид, что никуда не отлучался, Гарольд взглядом нашёл жену и успел перехватить её между двумя танцами.

— Бриллиантовая диадема. — От её тона веяло льдом, и об улыбку можно было точить ножи. — И больше никаких приёмов, пока я не рожу.

Что ж, потому Гарольд на ней и женился: она всегда точно знала, как обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу.

Он вернул улыбку, протянул руку в сторону и ухватил первый попавшийся бокал с подноса, даже не сбившись с шага. Шампанское у Старков всегда было отменным. И его было много. Очень много.


End file.
